


Datura Metel

by JessKo



Series: Datura Cycle [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Bodily Functions, But the Eggs are Not Fertile, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Oviposition, POV Eli Vanto, Pining, Porn With Plot, Starts out Fluffy Thranto but Gets Dark, Xeno, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Datura Metel, also known as the Devil's Trumpet, sprouts pleasantly scented flowers in colors ranging from cream to violet. Despite its beautiful appearance, all parts of the plant are toxic. The principal toxic element, tropane alkaloids, can cause flushed skin, hallucinations, and even a coma…Eli and Thrawn’s relationship had formed from necessity, yet with nurturing and time bloomed into something much more beautiful. Under the oppression of the Empire, however, lovely things tend to wilt away into a shell of their former selves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Datura Stramonium and covers the meeting of Thrawn and Eli in the academy all the way to the start of that work in which the Chimaera is crash landed due to Ezra’s removal of the ship from above Lothal, but with one additional passenger- Eli Vanto. The Chiss xenobiology from that work is also carried over, with Thrawn having an ovipositor and needing to release his clutch periodically. These stories can be read in any order, however after writing this prequel I’d suggest reading this one first. 
> 
> This first bit will be a good bit fluffy as its the start of a caring relationship. However, human/alien relationships are not looked upon kindly in the Empire, and things don’t go to plan. Please heed the tags and I will also post additional warnings at the start of each chapter. 
> 
> Additional warnings for this chapter: none

The first time Thrawn told me the truth, the full truth about his anatomy, it was a shock. 

We’d hardly known each other then, recently assigned roomates at the Royal Academy. I’ll admit that I had some prejudice towards the Chiss. Hard not too, seeing how I was raised to fear the beings. Ma would spin tales of red-eyed monsters who stalked abandoned mines and other places a kid shouldn’t explore. Now, I realize, those were just stories meant to keep us in line. But it's still hard to shake such preconceived notions, especially seeing that just days before Thrawn had laid waste to the landing party I had been apart of. 

Regardless, I could not help but feel a pang of sympathy when he approached me with the... situation. His shoulders were slumped, and blazing eyes did not hold my gaze but seemed far more interested in the toe of my boots. 

“Eli…” He began, in a pathetically soft tone of voice. I knew immediately that something was urgently wrong. 

Sitting down on the bottom bunk behind me, figuring I’d need any support I could get, I urged him to continue. Not five minutes later we were both undressed, Thrawn sprawled out under me on the cot, myself straddling his hips in nothing but undershorts. Head propped up on a pillow, Thrawn refused to look me in the eye as I slid down along his chiseled form, hands trailing down strong shoulders to come to rest on the slight bulge of his abdomen. Four distinct little bumps pressed against taut skin, wriggling around as I prodded and rubbed around them. Thrawn, trying hard to be quiet but not fully in control of himself, hummed contentedly. Softly. 

Looking back, it's one of the cutest sounds a Chiss could make. At least, to me. 

Then, not wanting to draw this out uncomfortably long for my roommate, and superior if we are counting the 4 tile plaque sitting in his drawer, I lowered myself further, taking a thick and ridged member into my mouth. The tip flushed a deep purple, it was almost flared, a hollow, crater-like point at the end of a straining cock. 

Thrawn gripped the sheets, controlling himself as to not buck his hips into the wet heat of my mouth, but he still stuttered as I took more and more of him in. That first time, I never bottomed out, but I got pretty damn close, traveling up and down his length and tracing the prominent features with my tongue, still massaging at his belly. Pulling my hand down along his pelvis, I gripped the base of his member, squeezing firmly and earning the first full bodied moan from Thrawn. Grinning around him, I said something dumb, muffled by the dick in my mouth, and he just lost himself further, throwing his head back and digging in his heels. 

Giving his cock a few more passes, I pulled off, stretching my jaw a bit. Sure I’d done this before with some of my peers at Myomar, but none had had such… architecture to their members. Still have a scar from where Nath bit me, right on the inner thigh. Bastard. 

Clammy fingers wound their way into my hair, and finally Thrawn bothered to look at me. I couldn’t quite read his expression, but his pupils were blown wide with desire. Maybe we did not know each other well, but stars the Chiss was attractive, so that was all I needed to go back to my ministrations with renewed fever. 

Keening now, I could tell Thrawn was on the edge of his orgasm and I didn’t let up on a punishing pace. Then, suddenly, the grip on my head tightened, forcing me as far down as my head would go. I hardly resisted. 

Thrawn whispered something hoarse, probably an apology seeing what came next. His cock suddenly thickened at the base as a shot of thin, slick come spurted against the back of my throat. Loosening my grip on his member, the bulge traveled down along the length, and soon I thought he was forcing his way further inside me, cock growing in size. But no, this was not the case. Moving my hand to his stomach, I felt only three lumps, and then two. One hard mass was half way down my trachea, and another was on its way. 

Trying to not panic, I breathed deeply. He’d warned me about this effect, but somehow in all the motion I’d forgotten. It’s just seed, I told myself, in one end out the other. Still, a part of me felt invaded and abused, Thrawn touching me in places I could not imagine. But, I’d consented, and the deed was done. 

As the final seed, or egg and it ought to be called, settled down in my stomach along with a final gush of come, Thrawn’s fingers slid out of my hair and I rolled over to my side, head resting on his hip. Idly, I let my hand wander across strong thighs and a newly firm, flat stomach. While we were both regaining our breath, I noticed Thrawn starting to curl away from me. Looking up, I saw his face in profile, gaze centered across the room. 

“Need the refresher?” I asked, innocently despite the fact I’d just sucked his dick. Perhaps growing up in a rural town where the only activities to entertain a teen were bantha tipping or fucking desensitized me to this, but it honestly was not as big of a deal as Thrawn was acting. Perhaps this was more meaningful in Chiss culture. I’d be as gentle as I could about this topic. 

Thrawn’s reply was shaky, and I stilled my hands, taking them off of him. “I… Are you alright?” He still refused to look at me. 

Might as well assess the damage. Scooting up to a sitting position, hunched over to not hit my head on the top bunk, my stomach was indeed distended over the band of my undershorts, skin pulled tight against four heavy stones. 

“Just like you said, it didn’t hurt.” I replied simply, a bit fascinated by what was inside me. Curious, I rubbed along the protrusions, feeling a dull clink as one rubbed against another. 

“That is not what I asked.” Thrawn responded softly. Reaching over, I took his hand in my own. 

“I consented to this, Thrawn. I trust that you were honest with me, that the shells will dissolve and I’ll pass these in a few days. Should be less visible when I’m standing, so no one would know but us.” This finally got his attention, the Chiss sparing me a quick glance. His expression was unreadable. “So to answer your question, yes I am alright.” 

Immediately, Thrawn relaxed, muscles unclenching. That night we didn’t move from where we were, sleeping pressed against one another. In the morning, my hypothesis was put to the test. The high waisted uniform pants were a bit tight for my preference, but it seemed to hold everything together and with the loose flap of my tunic covering the straining closures, all was well. I looked like my usual scrawny self. And with time, it got even easier. Being with Thrawn lead to lots of sparring and work outs and I just about doubled my muscle mass over the next few years. 

But, back to that first time, passing the eggs ended up not going as smoothly as hoped. It happened on lunch break. In class I’d gotten the urge to go, and not suspecting anything was wrong I went into the cafeteria refresher and camped out in a stall. But then, rather than a stool, a steady stream of come started to leak out, then suddenly it stopped. I felt something pushing its way out. Something big. It was the egg. The shell had disintegrated, I could feel that much, but a membrane of sorts was still in tact, holding the mass together. 

First, I simply braced myself on the stall walls, scrunching my face up with effort, but hardly any was made. Checking under the walls for any feet, I found none. Luckily, I was alone and so I swallowed my pride and reached behind me, probing a wet hole with my finger, just barely able to scrape against the soft mass. I tried to scratch it, pop it open somehow, but nothing worked, it was just too far in there. But not far enough to just stand up and walk into the lunch line. It would be more of a waddle, really. Leaning forward and splaying open my legs, I pressed again. 

Finally, covered in sweat, I felt the egg slip out and plop down into the bowl beneath me with a wet slosh. 

“Me too pal. The gruel they are serving out there will block you up for a week.” A gruff voice said from a few stalls down. I’d been focusing so hard on pushing I didn’t notice someone come in. I did notice the second mass slot into place right behind it, and couldn’t suppress a groan at the weight pressing against me. 

“Whoa, you cannot tell me you’ve got a second one in there. I’ve some laxitabs on me if you need one.” If only you knew, I thought to myself. 

“I’ll be fine.” I responded through gritted teeth, hearing the other man flush. 

“Suit yourself.” 

Alone again after he left, I smacked the stall door, letting out some frustration. At this rate, I’d be late for my next class. The refresher door opened again, what now? 

“Eli?” A familiar voice called out, and I heard the main lock slide into place, sealing us inside together. However Thrawn managed to get lock codes is beyond me, but I was thankful. 

“It’s happening.” I mutter under my breath, the second egg falling from me to accentuate the point. “And they are most certainly not dissolved.” 

Thrawn sighed softly, and I saw his feet stop just on the other side of the door. “I see. An oversight on my part, then. Perhaps Chiss have stronger stomach acid.” 

Made as much sense as anything else going on right now. The third egg pushed now, falling a bit further down but stalling in my passage. The pressure and stretch stung with the egg just stuck mid way. I must have made a stressed sound because Thrawn gently knocked on the door. 

“It will be easier if you are relaxed. May I assist.” 

What more did I have to lose? The door was locked, it was just us, and I’d already tossed dignity out the window. Reaching forward I flicked the lock open and flung the door out, hitting Thrawn right in the face. “Ah shit! Sorry about that.” I muttered through a strained press, kriff I needed this third one out of me. 

Thrawn did not comment on the smack further, however a thin bruise would bloom on his cheek for the next few days. The first thing he did was loosen the fastenings of my tunic, which I now realized was soaked through with sweat from the effort. Pulling it over my head and off my arms, he hung it over the top of the dividing walls. Then, kneeling beside me, he kneaded small circles in my lower back. “Slow your breathing, follow my pace.” He said softly, right next to my ear. 

Stars, his rumbling whisper was sexy. And now I was hard. Great. 

Being distracted seemed to be the ticket, and with a final huff the egg joined its siblings in the toilet. The last then let itself be known, but I hardly even registered the soft mass as a large, warm hand soon gripped my member, bringing it to full attention. I gasped. 

Expertly, Thrawn pumped my length, and soon I was enveloped in a world of pleasure. His breath was warm against my collar bone, and soon his head was resting against my shoulder. I gently kissed whatever skin I could reach, doing whatever I could to immerse myself in the sensation of his closeness. Time was crawling along, but also sped fast. Both an eternity and a moment passed. And then, I came, hardly even noticing the last egg and final spurt of come fall from me as I painted a white stripe on the refresher floor. 

Absolutely spent, I leaned heavily against Thrawn who continued to rub my back in circular motions. Regaining my bearings, I pulled back a bit and Thrawn only held me closer, shuddering. He muttered something into my shoulder, but I could not make heads or tails of it. 

“What’s going on?” I asked gently. Thrawn turned his head away from me, speaking to the wall. 

“I apologize for hurting you.” Much like the first night, his words were shaky, stuttered. Was Thrawn crying? 

Now I rubbed his back too, making long strokes and small passes randomly. “Hey, it’s ok. You needed some help, and I agreed to do it.” 

Thrawn didn’t exactly nod, but seemed to accept it. Our comm links chimed, signaling the start of the next period. I was not in any shape to get up, legs weak and nearly numb and my rear… Well after passing something so large you can imagine I was gaping. 

* * *

The assembled prisoners of the cell didn’t do much by way of a response. They had all had their chance to tell their story. Bounty hunters, escorts, rebel spies, and spice dealers among the group held in detention beneath the Emperor’s palace, awaiting to hear their fate. 

Thinking that a much different version of the tale would end up in the holo news, Eli figured someone at least deserved the truth, and who better to tell the story to than a group of mostly disinterested convicts on death row. Much like himself. 

There was one familiar face in the group, ISB Agent Alexsandr Kallus. Or, former agent, he corrected himself. Thrawn had been suspicious of the man, but after hearing of clandestine meetings with a Lasat rebel who he owed his life, and his love, Eli could not help but feel sympathy for him. 

Being the aide to a Grand Admiral had its perks, but having such high punishment passed down to him to ‘make a statement’ as the court had put it, was not one of them. Shifting on the hard bench, Eli felt a familiar stirring within him. Not now, he thought to himself, please not now. But he’d never carried so many before, so what happened next would be completely unpredictable. 

Luckily, it was just a shifting, and not a mass exodus, so Eli leaned back and mentally debated whether to continue. A jade skinned twi’lek woman slid next to him, sizing him up with wise eyes. She had comforted Alexsandr when he broke down in tears, apparently she knew his Lasat. Perhaps she thought Eli was on the verge of a similar eruption of emotion. 

“What happened next?” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Chapter Warnings: rough sex, exposure (being nude in front of others)

Now that we both knew the whole truth of just what it entailed, helping Thrawn with his cycles became a lot smoother of a process. In fact, it became a sort of ritual for us both, and combined with getting to know one another better in our day to day life, we began to forge a strong bond. 

Like I said, I’d found Thrawn to be quite handsome from the start. But now, seeing his subtle, sly sense of humor and learning just what made him tick, I’ll admit that I was falling in love. Yes even with him laying eggs in me on a monthly clock. Honestly, an excuse for sex started to become a bonus. 

At first, we did everything orally. He’d suck me off in return and stars if I thought Thrawn had a way with his hand, his mouth was magical. Just hot enough, and right when he took me to the hilt he’d swallow around the whole thing, hitting all the sensitive spots just so. 

But one time, well, I wanted more. Thrawn had mentioned that using my mouth was the least invasive method. Maybe I wanted to be invaded. We’d established that we had feelings for each other. Coming back to our quarters after class often devolved in a passionate kiss pinned up against the wall, hands fumbling with fasteners and fabric. So far, we never went further than hands and mouths. I wanted more. 

Thrawn seemed open to the idea, maybe even a bit excited, but he also expressed that he wished to go slow, take all the precautions that we could. I agreed. 

Choosing a position was up to me, and I started on my knees, head pressed down into the pillows, but as Thrawn lined himself up, I pulled away. No, I wanted to see his face. Be able to reach up, hold strong arms and dig my nails in. Flipped over with my legs pulled up, I could see Thrawn’s brow knit in deep focus. I stroked his forearm, delicately raking nails over blue skin and firm muscles. 

“Hey, this is going to be fun.” I said genuinely, to which he nodded once, lined up again and pressing in softly, the well lubricated head not even breaching me. 

“Going to have to press a little harder, love.” I added, lifting my ass a bit, hoping it was a tantalizing sight. Thrawn found every other part of me attractive, or so he said, and it seemed to work well. Tweaking his hips forward with a slow determination, Thrawn entered me. 

I’m not sure what I expected, but the absolute rawness of the sound he let out then is indescribable. Somewhere between a growl and a moan, it was the sexist thing I’d heard all year. If I was not hard already, I certainly was saluting him now, cock bobbing as he thrust, slowly picking up pace. I could feel every ridge travel inside me, brushing up against all the right spots and adding delicious friction, no fuck can ever compare to getting slammed by a Chiss I’ll promise that much. Makes all my past partners look like child’s play. And the look on Thrawn’s face was priceless. 

Eyes hooded over, and jaw slack, he didn’t let up until I was absolutely wrecked beneath him. If I’d let it happen, I probably would have come just from being so full of that glorious cock, but being impatient, I wrapped a hand around my member and milked out my own orgasm. Clenching around Thrawn in my pleasure pushed him over the edge, snapping his hips so that his groin was pressed right against me, he came. 

As his member expanded to release his seed, I came again, rapid fire twice in a row. Probably could have gone a round three, but there were only two eggs this time and before I knew it, Thrawn was pulling out and laying beside me. I was a shaking mess, entirely blissed out, and scrambled for purchase on the smooth expanse of man before me. Grabbing onto him, I held Thrawn close and we kissed and kissed until we finally fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. 

The next day was our graduation, and I was pleased to learn I’d been assigned on the same vessel as Thrawn. I was much less pleased to learn I’d be serving as his aide. A lieutenant with an aide was practically unheard of, yet here we were. My parents particularly were not thrilled to hear about my close association with a Chiss. Part of me wanted to introduce Thrawn as my partner, they’d been receptive enough to my other boyfriends being progressive and all, even the weequay I’d dated in high school on Lysatra, but something told me a Chiss would be different. And I was right. 

I’m sure they’d get over it soon enough. Pa had decided to focus in on something else, changing the subject. 

“You look good these days, Eli. Glad to see you’re finally eating your vegetables.” He’d commented, slapping me on the back. Ma had a more scrutinous eye, lingering on my stomach. Internally, I thanked the stars there had only been two eggs. 

“Mhm. And your meat.” She joked, pulling me into a hug. “Good luck, and come home in one piece! The Andelea’s girl came home with a robotic leg! We’ll have none of that!” 

“Understood.” I replied, offering them both a final farewell, catching up with Thrawn who was lingering on the side of the room and catching all sorts of rude looks from parents and students alike. An alien graduating was one thing, but at a higher rank than the other graduates? That was nearly causing an uproar. Not wanting to hang around, I suggested we got to pack out personal effects. 

Thrawn may have been higher ranked than the other graduates, but in the Imperial machine he was still fairly low on the totem pole. As such, we were assigned shared quarters yet again. Which was fine by us, not needing to sneak around to get in each other’s beds. 

* * *

“Lucky for you.” Alexsandr muttered from across the cell. Eli was a bit surprised by the interruption.

“Yes, I suppose so.” He answered with a shrug. “Made things a lot easier, even if it meant putting my career on hold.” 

Alexsandr scoffed. “Career be damned, trust me when I say it's not worth it. All it gets you is fewer people you can trust, and more enemies.” 

Eli had no reason not to believe the former agent. He’d heard about just how lonely it can get in the ISB, the only contact being officers who wish to use you in some way, be it accuse another or hide their own offenses. The twi’lek beside him patted his hand gently, giving Eli a sympathetic look. 

She was the only one to not give out much information yet. “And you are?” Eli asked, realizing he didn’t even know her name. 

The woman hesitated before replying. “Hera.” 

Eli was suddenly aware why she’d not disclosed this, knowing exactly who she was. Leader of a small rebel cell from Lothal who’d managed to blossom into a much larger problem than they were worth due to housing two Jedi in the ranks. Shaking his head, Eli rephrased his thoughts, there was no need to keep thinking like an imperial. 

“So, Grand- I mean Thrawn. He wasn’t always terrible? You seem decent enough.” Hera asked brazenly. Eli was taken aback but tried not to show it. 

“He never was terrible. But terrible situations seemed to follow us both. One impossible choice after another. Thrawn tried to always preserve life and culture in his wake, but this could not always be avoided.” 

Hera frowned. Eli knew she had every reason in the book to despise the Chiss, yet he’d defend his lover to his dying breath. Even now, Eli was certain, Thrawn was diligently fighting for his freedom. They may not be able to be reunited, but a rescue would come soon enough. It was hard to imagine a life without Thrawn, but he’d want Eli to live on and try anyways. Perhaps they’d one day both be free of the Empire, able to live life how they pleased. 

“Thrawn told me about this plan he had for us.” Eli began, skipping around in his story but feeling now was the time to say it. “Let us love in peace, and deliver a swift kick to Palpatine.” 

“I’m listening.” Hera said, urging Eli on. 

“Despite being an exile, Thrawn still had a contact in the Chiss ascendancy. One who was going to help us take the entire 7th Fleet to his homeworld, removing the most capable Star Destroyers and personnel out of the equation.” 

Hera’s eyes lit up, first with hope, then doubt. Then, then settled on dread. “Might be a bit late for that.” 

“Transmitting to the Chiss isn’t easy work, we were trying out best!” Eli protested. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Hera snapped back. “Ezra, he… I shouldn’t say.” 

“What?” Eli practically begged. “What do you mean? Is Thrawn in danger.” 

“The whole fleet.” Hera admitted, but would say no more on the topic. Eli jumped up, pacing the cell despite being weighed down by a bulging abdomen. Stupid Empire, stupid Grand Admiralship. Curse it all! 

Soon, tears began to flow, but Eli would not be consoled. He needed to finish the story.

* * *

With Thrawn’s final promotion, and the 7th Fleet under his command, he told me his plan, meaning to put it in action now. Being the highest ranking officer on the Chimaera, there would be no questioning into his transmissions, possessions, or doings, just as it needed to be. 

Unfortunately, this meant that when in the public eye, Thrawn was always under the utmost scrutiny. His quarters under constant protection by trooper guards, it would be suspicious for me to disappear into his room for our evening meetings. Even the Death Troopers could not trusted to keep the secret. For any other couple, this would just be an annoyance. But for Thrawn, this could be deadly. 

So, as the days went by, I quickly realized that something would have to be done. A couple weeks late, Thrawn just looked like he was hitting the mess a few extra times here and there. But as the second month came upon us, it was getting far too obvious. And I could tell he was growing increasingly uncomfortable, having a hard time focusing. 

When we lost funding for the TIE Defender project, a last ditch effort to prevent Stardust, it was as if a flood gate burst open. You see, he’d tasked me with reviewing the Defender plans, and there was a vital flaw that passed right under everyone’s noses. There were no security codes. Well, no difficult ones like a TIE Bomber or Silencer would have. Any old rebel could hop inside one and take off, making them incredibly valuable targets. But now, the entire factory lay in shambles. 

So, desperate, we risked it. Locking the office door behind us, we figured I could take the eggs and then disappear for a few days on a scouting mission. Thrawn would not leave his office for a few days, pretending to lose himself so much in the loss of his project that he refused to eat for those same few days. A quick lie about the Chiss metabolism and he’d be clear. 

We were both fairly needy, and after a rough kiss he had me bent over the desk. The gentleness of our first times long gone, Thrawn rammed into me roughly, slamming me against the hard table top. Hells know I didn’t care, moaning like a Lasat in heat… Sorry. But yeah, I was loud. Thrawn was falling apart. 

Took him longer than usual too, the dry friction ripping me in half. Yeah, I really did not care, it was Thrawn that mattered in that moment. And he was getting what he needed. And honestly? It had been so long that I cherished every moment. 

As he came, I filled to the breaking point. Not three, not four, but six eggs settled inside me that time. On his larger frame, it had not been incredibly drastic. But with all six eggs settled down in my stomach, I couldn’t even see my toes. Laying me down gently on the table, Thrawn had massaged tight skin, rubbing scented oil all over my belly which was also quite enjoyable. The shift of the eggs was never something I could get used to though, and we quickly learned that neither my pants or tunic would close over this all. 

As a last ditch effort, Thrawn tore up one of his old uniform tops and tried to bind my midsection, stacking the eggs all the way up to my ribcage and tying thick bands of fabric around me to hold them in place. It was barely enough, and Thrawn rushed to arrange a transport for me in the nearest docking bay. 

He offered to put the ship in a lock down for me, but I figured I’d only pass a few troopers on the way down. Unless we stopped to chat, they’d hardly notice. It had seemed like a solid plan at the time. Unfortunately, we forgot one little detail. 

No one could be trusted. 

* * *

Flopping back down on the bench beside Hera, Eli held his head in his hands. “The trooper standing guard outside Thrawn’s office ratted us out. Turns out he’d suspected something for a while, and when he learned about my shuttle order, the pieces slid in place somehow in his mind and he called ISB.” 

Alexsandr flinched. “If I’m not mistaken, that call went straight to Yularen.” 

Eli groaned. “Of course it did. Well, my shuttle didn’t even make it into hyperspace before it was pulled into the tractor beam of another Star Destroyer. Konstantine’s ship.” Throwing his hands up, Eli announced. “Well, that’s it. Now, I’m here. Waiting.” 

Fighting back tears, Eli shuddered. Hera squeezed his hand. 

“Serves ya right.” Someone called out from the far side of the cell. “Nothing against tha Chiss. But that Seventh Fleet of yours has been causing all sorts a’ hell for my people.” Stepping forward, an olive skinned woman assessed Eli. 

He could apologize, but knew it would be an empty gesture. “The Empire hurt many people.” Eli decided on. “I’m ashamed to have been a part of it.” 

The woman huffed, and continued to press the topic. “Could ‘ave done more ‘an just spirit away your own ships. If you get back out there? Get rid of ‘em all.” 

Eli nodded. If. That was a big factor. Thrawn was trying to free him, surely, but there would be a lot of strings that would need to be pulled, and the Chiss was surely in hot water for… He frowned deeply at what had been used to describe his condition at the court martial. ‘Impregnating a human Imperial officer’. They had the Imperial Zoologist come as the science officer. Thrawn was certainly not an animal, but this was what they were given. And they fought hard. 

But, obviously, it was not enough. 

Eli tried to keep an optimistic outlook, but as the days passed, his faith began to falter. He his his lowest when sitting on the damned toilet in the corner of the cell, no privacy walls erected for the prisoners, passing all 6 eggs. 

Hera and Alexsandr tried to help, but they were not Thrawn and Eli didn’t remember a passing this difficult since the first time. Then, he’d at least had a locked door between himself and prying looks. The woman from before laughed when the first egg dropped out, a crude hiccuping sound that made Eli clench up on the next one. 

“Easy… deep breaths.” Hera said softly, holding his hand as Alexsandr rubbed Eli’s shoulders. It really was not the same. He tried to visualize the Chiss, the sharp angles of his face and softness of his touch. The second egg finally passed. 

“Look at ‘im, horny as a Zabrak!” The woman sneered. Eli realized with a shameful flush that the image of Thrawn had indeed aroused him. 

“I think he likes it!” A second voice, some bounty hunter here for killing the wrong senator, chimed in. 

“Shut up, both of you.” Alexsandr demanded in a very firm, ISB agent tone. They just chuckled. 

“It’ll be over soon.” Hera reassured Eli, who just clenched his eyes shut in reply. 

Then, the cell door slid open. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional warnings for this chapter: body mods/enhancements(not consented to), memory loss, bodily harm/injury, fluids (not blood), being non sexually groped by a med droid(Very specific I know), and not quite public exposure. Oh, and ANGST!

A pair of storm troopers entered the cell, and the room went nearly silent, the only audible noise my own panting. Please be here for anyone else. But of course, I would not be so lucky. 

“Vanto, you’re coming with us.” One of the troopers commanded. 

Alexsandr crossed his arms, stepping between me and the troopers. “Not in this state is he. Give us a little more time and…” 

Without warning, one of the troopers raised his weapon and shot. A blue glow let me know it was at least a stun bolt, but I still cringed as Alexsandr limply fell to the floor. Hera’s grip did not let up on my hand. “We’ll get you through this.” 

“Out of the way.” The trooper ordered, pressing the tip of his blaster against Hera. 

I appreciated that Hera was trying to buy me more time, but I didn’t want to see anyone else hurt for me. I tried to pull my hand out of her grasp, but she was insistent. “Please…” I whispered, trying to sound reassuring but probably failed seeing the state I was in. “I’ll be alright.” 

Hera let go, and was immediately shoved away. One of the troopers reached down for my shoulders, the other walking around me to bind my hands behind my back as I was pulled to my feet. My pants pooled around my ankles, I was hardly able to walk as I was shoved forwards, promptly tripping over the thick fabric. To make matters worse, I could feel the next egg coming, sliding out slow as molasses. 

The trooper behind me grabbed one upper arm, and the other my other side, and I realized they had every intention of just dragging me along. So be it. 

“What the hell?” The right trooper asked as a wet object flopped onto the unconscious agent beneath me, slapping against his cheek and rolling to the floor. Viscous fluid ran down between my thighs. This was not going to be fun. 

“Disgusting.” The other trooper commented, kicking it with the toe of his boot, causing the membrane sack to open, spilling thick contents onto the floor. They did not linger on it, and then I was pulled through the cell, trying to lift myself up with shaking legs but falling over enough times to give up as the door slid shut behind me. Thankful that my tunic was at least long enough to give me some sense of modesty, it was hard to stay positive then. Once out of the cell block, officers strode past, most stopping to stare at the disgraced commander being dragged along and flashing a full moon in the rear. 

How long are these damned halls, I thought to myself, keeping my head low and my muscles clenched. 

Out of nowhere, we were suddenly pushed into a wall, the three of us banging together and falling into a pile on the floor. The top trooper cried out. “It’s a Lasat!” before a thick, furry paw lifted him up and tossed him against the wall. The second trooper met a similar fate. Then furious yellow eyes were on me.    
“I’ve got this hall, Kanan, you go ahead.” Another being, a green clad human, raced past. 

I opened my mouth to speak up, but it was too late. A closed fist made contact with the side of my head, and I felt something snap. Then, it all went dark. 

When I came to, I was laying face first on a hard surface, and couldn’t feel half of my face. What I could feel was something cold and hard probing inside me. 

“Last one.” A flat, mechanical voice said. Some sort of med droid who was elbow deep in my rear. What was usually a pleasurable stretch felt like burning agony against unforgiving frigid metal. Excruciatingly, it dug around inside me, roughly groping for what I was sure was Thrawn’s last egg. Having found it, the droid quickly ripped it out, and I’ll admit I made a rather unflattering sound. 

“Ah, he’s awake.” A shrill voice commented. A medic, I assumed. “Just in time for the final stage.” 

Regaining control of my body, taking deep breaths, I curled my toes and tapped my fingers, everything seemed to be in account. Due to thick binders I could not move my wrists or ankles, but I still had feeling in my body. Turning my head, I heard a foreign metallic clank. 

The medic, a stark looking woman with short hair grinned slyly down at me. “While you were under, I took the liberty of doing the external augmentations for you, patch up that broken cheekbone for you.” 

So something had snapped when the Lasat hit me. I couldn’t feel the table pressing against my face, and realized I was only blinking one eye. What was going on? As if she could read my mind, the medic held up a small mirror. 

“Take a look for yourself.” 

Closing my fists tight, I craned my neck to tilt my head further. What looked back at me was only half of myself. The injured side of my face had nearly entirely been replaced with doonium implants, covering my cheek and forehead on that side, and one of my eyes was a cruel looking silver orb. I was too shocked to scream. 

“They are not activated yet, of course. We’ll have to do the internal bit first.” 

“What did you do to me?” I hissed, fury replacing fear. 

The woman’s sour smile did not falter. “Congratulations, DT-3548, you’ve been accepted into the Imperial Death Trooper program.” 

Turning her back to me, I struggled against the restraints, but it was to no avail. “Put him back under.” 

A sharp needle entered my skin, just between my shoulder blades, and the last thing I thought of was a shred of hope that Thrawn would barge through the doors and put an end to this. Or maybe I'd wake up and it was all a bad dream. We’d be entwined in each other after a long day at the Academy. 

Despite it all, I smiled. 

The medic frowned. 

* * *

“What’s his problem?” One of the death troopers assembled in the small shuttle asked, pointing to another black clad trooper. 

“You know how the new ones always are, Waffle. Quiet.” Replied his companion, nicknamed Pik. 

Waffle shrugged. “Yeah, but he hasn’t moved an inch.” Pointing a blaster at the new recruit, sent to replace a brother who’d died by the hand of a Jedi in the security breach on Coruscant. The trooper did not even flinch. 

“What she say his number was? 3548?” Pik continued. 

Nodding, Waffle confirmed the statement. “We’ll get him a name soon enough. Maybe something like petite, or baby. I swear these fresh guys are getting shorter and shorter.” Pik laughed, a short but hearty chuckle. The shuttle jolted, signalling that it had landed in the hangar of the Star Destroyer  _ Chimaera _ . “Duty calls. On your feet, troops.” 

Switching their vocalizers back to the usual scramble, all rose to form the double file line expected of a trooper escort. Pic and Waffle took up the front, the most trusted and experienced of Thrawn’s guard, and the new guy took up the rear with another relatively recent recruit, Tape. It was getting harder to hang onto guys with the rebellion only growing stronger. 

Their blue-skinned Grand Admiral appeared at the rear of the formation as they exited the shuttle. “At ease, gentlemen.” He said as they left the hangar. “DT-3548, with me, please.” 

The trooper in question followed exactly a pace behind the Chiss, and the rest went to their usual patrols on the commanding levels of the ship. 

It was not odd for Thrawn to want to meet his new guard, so none of the Death Troopers thought anything of it. He’d be joining them soon enough, they could do fine with just five for now. 

Entering behind Thrawn, the trooper paused at the Grand Admiral’s office door, which slid shut behind him. 

“Come forward.” Thrawn commanded softly. The trooper obeyed. He did not move from parade rest as the Grand Admiral flicked open his helmet’s seal, no did he budge when the implement was removed from his head. 

Anonymity was highly regarded among Death Troopers, even more so than standard troopers, and only on the orders of their charge would they reveal themselves. Thrawn removing the helmet as such counted as such an instance, so the trooper did not draw his weapon, however perplexed as he was by the gesture. 

Whatever Thrawn had been expecting, this wasn’t it. The eyes, no, eye of his lover stared ahead blankly. 

“Do you know who I am?” Thrawn asked, voice low. 

“Grand Admiral Mitth’raw’nuruodo of the seventh fleet of his majesty’s Imperial Navy.” The trooper replied crisply in a pure core accent. 

Thrawn had to turn away. His heart was breaking. “But do you remember…” 

“I do not understand the query, sir.” 

The Chiss clutched the helmet to his chest, in physical pain. The Emperor, he knew, was cruel. But he could never have imagined the bastard would mastermind such a personal attack to punish him for such an infraction as that which he committed. 

“Get out.” Thrawn muttered. 

“Pardon?” The trooper replied in that awful, grating tone. It was wrong and injust and torture. 

“Get out!” Thrawn boomed, turning back to the trooper with a snarl. 

The trooper took a step towards him rather than backing away, hand outstretched. 

“What?” The Chiss hissed, nostrils flaring. 

“I need my helmet back, sir.” 

Thrawn threw it at the trooper with enough force to push him back a step, but with inhuman reflexes he caught it. 

Alone in his office, Thrawn sat at his desk and openly wept. When his comm chimed, signalling a call, he ignored it. Rather, he opened a private holonet channel and began researching anything he could about the Death Trooper program. 

He prayed to whatever gods may be, ashla or the force, all different names for the same thing, that he’d find something that could reverse this. A solution that could bring Eli back to life. 

All he found were pages on pages of failed recruits, dead on the surgical table, or those who flunked out weeks later as the implants pushed their natural abilities past their limits, degrading them a hundred years in days. 

At least, he thought, Eli was still breathing. The thought barely comforted him. With a deep exhale, Thrawn rested his hand on his abdomen, one small bump already pressing back against him. He had a bit of time to figure out something new, having lied to the court martial that he could handle it himself to avoid execution, but options were scarce. 

His comm chiming again, he realized it would have to wait. The Emperor was calling. 

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo…” The Emperor began in his deep croon. “You will bring me Ezra Bridger…” 

The seventh fleet was being sent back to Lothal for the final battle, and the plan was set. 

“Yes, my Emperor.” 

* * *

It was only when held within the arms of the Purgill that Thrawn accepted that his defeat was final. 

Part of him had hoped Bridger would just shoot him, end it all. But of course, the Jedi was far too righteous for that and rather decided to strand the entire fleet in wild space, leaving on the only operational shuttle. The wreckage left in his wake was a splinter crew to put it lightly. Only the Chimaera had any survivors, the other ships leaking out all life in hyperspace through shattered windows and pierced bulkheads. 

He figured that Bridger considered himself to be doing them a favor to leave them on a hospitable planet, thick with foliage and wildlife, but again Thrawn had lost the will to live on. 

That is, until he took account of just who survived. About a hundred of his men, including a single death trooper, DT-3548. 

For him, he’d push onwards. Get the comms array functional and work from there, all the while continuing his search for a way to restore the man he continued to love. 

Given his biological predicament, Thrawn was constantly considering his options. However, even with the threat of the Empire gone, he still could not trust his crew to not mutiny against… A strange alien monster. Thrawn knew that he’d be different from the humans, but he never imagined just how much, and with each passing day it becomes more and more of a pressing concern. 

He knows it won’t help, but in a rare quiet moment, alone in his quarters, Thrawn slips a hand under the tight waistband of his undershorts, running a thumb along the top of his member. Leaning back on his bunk, he closes his eyes, and imagines. He imagines Eli’s head between his legs, two caf brown eyes gazing up at him, blown wide with lust and desire. Skilled tongue flitting around his ridges and across the sensitive head of his cock. Hand pumping faster, Thrawn brought himself to hardness on the image alone. Then, he considers how it may sound, Eli’s deep breaths and hums, his owns moans. Thrawn does not dare emit one now, but the thought is pleasant enough. 

Yet, as much as he tries, he simply can not get off without a partner. 

Pulling him from his ministrations is a knock at the door. 

“Sir.” A familiar yet foreign voice calls out through the thin walls. 

It still hurts. 

Pulling himself together, Thrawn answers the door a minute later. “Yes, trooper?” 

“You are needed on the bridge, I believe we have found something.” 

Thrawn realizes every time he interacts with Eli, he has a little more personality, but its no where near the person he knew. It’s common knowledge among those of high ranks that Death Troopers are essentially reborn when they are reassigned, developing a new self over the term of their service. Thrawn just wished he could somehow cultivate the man he knew. But, they were not on Lysatra, and the other troopers in the barracks were doing that job for him. It was probably for the best, after all. 

Finally and wholly, in this moment, it dawned on Thrawn that for the first time in his life, he may finally have something that is utterly and completely unattainable no matter how hard he fights for it. 

Coming to the bridge, there was indeed something happening that required his attention. A single blip showed on a jury rigged sensor array. “It looks mandalorian, possibly a rebel. Coming right at us, sir.” Hammerly called out, arm in a sling but still insisting on serving. 

“Shoot it down.” Thrawn ordered. They could ravage the ship for supplies, and perhaps he could make use of a hostage. They only had a single operational turbolaser, but it had been enough. The ship so damaged, the pilot had not been anticipating any fire, yet now it was streaking dark smoke as it fell from the sky.    
“Troopers to the scene, take the crew prisoner.” 

What was delivered some hours, and casualties, later was a single girl, brightly dyed hair immediately identifying her as rebel artist Sabine Wren. Thrawn had her sent immediately to the brig, but he’d visit her soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke the nice boys I’m sorry... But I also had fun writing this so not really ;) Hope it was an enjoyable, or at least interesting, read. 
> 
> The main plot continues in part 3 of this series, but in the meantime there are too lovely interludes of fluff n smut to enjoy! One in this series as part 2, and another linked just below by the fabulous Potholes_Ahead, I hope you enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Interlude: Trying New Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917607) by [plotholes_ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotholes_ahead/pseuds/plotholes_ahead)


End file.
